A lock device is mounted on an openable and closable member for opening and closing an opening of a glove box of a vehicle to hold the openable and closable member in a closed state. A user operates an operation member of the lock device to unlock the lock device to open the glove box.
A lock device of a lid disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a housing fixed to the lid, an operation member mounted slidably on the housing, a rotary member supported rotatably on the housing, a pair of rods coupled individually to the rotary member and a key cylinder mounted on the housing. This lock device is accommodated in an interior space defined by a panel and a box of the lid.
The key cylinder disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a cylindrical case held in the housing, a rotational element disposed rotatably within the case, and a flange-shaped protruding portion protruding radially outwards from the rotational element. The key cylinder is prevented from being dislocated from the housing as a result of the protruding portion being hooked on a rear edge of a mounting hole.